The Blue Flu
by smurfsandharrypotterrock12
Summary: Rowena Zahnrei, I'm sorry if I took your idea! Just an epidemic of Blue Flu spreads around the village (and there's a cliffhanger at the end!)


**Author: Okay everyone, time for the disclaimer!**

**Grouchy: I HATE disclaimers!**

**Author: Now Grouchy, we need to do a disclaimer so the creater of the smurfs doesn't sue us. Now, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Papa: (chuckles) I'll do it, smurfsandharrypotterrock12. Me and all my little smurfs belong to Peyo and Hanna-Barbara Productions.**

**Author: Time for the story! And thank you, Papa!**

The Smurfs in:

Blue Flu Epidemic

It was a lovely day in the Enchanted Forest.

The bees were buzzing, the butterflies were fluttering, and in the Smurf Village, the smurfs were doing their chores.

Papa Smurf was in his laboratory, making potions. Clumsy was tripping over rocks.

And Baker….okay, you get the idea. Among all those smurfs, was one called Dreamy.

Dreamy Smurf was always imagining him going to new places.

"How about I smurf around in the forest, observing things?" he asked on that particular day.

So he got up, packed a few smurfberries, and set off.

Soon he was in the most beautiful part in the forest.

Dreamy admired the butterflies, the frogs, and the caterpillars.

Soon he got hungry. When he sat down on a log to eat smurfberries, something caught his eye.

"What's that?" He walked closer, and found a most unusual rock. He noticed that it was a shining blue, and decided to take it back to the village.

Little did he know, that rock also contained tiny little fungi. Those fungi were viruses, known to cause the Blue Flu, a flu that only affected smurfs.

While Dreamy was walking (and eating smurfberries,) he noticed that he was starting to feel a little differently.

His vision was blurry, his head was hurting, and his throat was feeling scratchy.

Finally (it seemed like miles to him,) Dreamy reached the smurf village.

"Dreamy! We were just about to smurf out some search parties!" yelled Papa.

"We were so worried!" added Smurfette. Dreamy apologized, and gave a group hug to all his fellow smurfs.

Then he felt worse. "Are you okay?" asked Clumsy. "Clearly it's a phase from walking..." "SMURF IT BRAINY!"

"Look guys, I'm just going to go to bed early…" murmured Dreamy.

Five minutes later, he was in bed asleep. In the morning, Baker was in his bakery.

Suddenly he felt a tickle in his nose. "Achoo!" and he spilled flour onto his face.

In Brainy's house, he felt a little stuffed up, and he was coughing.

With the exception of Dreamy, all the other smurfs were feeling fine.

"Have you noticed any smurfs missing from the village?" Clumsy asked.

"Come to think of it, yes. Where's Baker, Dreamy, and Brainy?" wondered Hefty.

In his lab, Papa was wondering the same thing. "Hmm, maybe I can use a vision to find out where they are."

He added a cup of smurfroot, a dash of pixie dust, and the essence of a smurfberry into his caldron. Suddenly, the vision appeared.

It showed all of them in bed, sneezing and coughing. "So they're sick. But what do they have?" pondered Papa.

Over the next few days, more and more smurfs were sick.

The standing smurfs were taking all of the tables out of the eating house and putting beds in there instead.

"Please, tell me what they have…" hoped Papa as he paged through his spell book. "Aha! The Blue Flu…blurry vision….scratchy throat…comes from fungi…"

In the eating house, Hefty, Handy, Dabbler, and Greedy were tending to their friends.

"Dabbler!" croaked Brainy. "Can you smurf me a glass of cold water?"

"Handy! A new book please?" asked Snappy. Those were the calls from the sick smurfs.

Suddenly, Papa rushed in. "Everyone! I've figured out what's going around.

It's called the Blue Flu. That must have been what Dreamy had when he returned."

And with that, every smurf in the room turned to shoot an annoyed look at Dreamy.

"I'm sorry! It's just that-achoo!" Papa sighed, then helped Handy, Hefty, Dabbler, and Greedy tend to the smurfs.

The next few days after that, all the smurfs except Papa and Dabbler were down with the Blue Flu.

Dabbler spent most of his time looking for a cure, while Papa was left to care for ninety nine coughing, sneezing, moaning smurfs.

"Papa, if you would manage to get me a tissue?" asked Hefty. "Right away!" answered Papa.

"Oh Papa, can I have some smurf-noodle soup?" "And a book to read?" "Don't forget my clean cloth to polish my mirror!"

"Please! One at a time!" yelled the overwhelmed Papa.

Among all those beds was Clumsy. Clumsy was fumbling for his glass of water, when it crashed to the floor.

Handy, who was right next to him, rolled his eyes. "That's the third glass in five minutes!" Clumsy smiled sheepishly.

"That's why Papa smurfed me Clum-achoo!" "I HATE being sick!" sniffed Grouchy.

Back with Papa, he was going as fast as he can to meet the needs of every sick smurf.

When he was done with the needs of Hefty, Smurfette, Snappy, and Vanity, more smurfs called. Papa stopped for a moment to wipe his brow.

"Thank smurfness you can only get worry warts once! Will this unsmurfy flu EVER be over?"

he asked himself. His question was answered in a week. Clumsy was feeling a bit better.

His sneezing had stopped, and his stomach was fine, but he still had a fever and a stuffed up nose.

Since Clumsy was the last one to contract the illness, Papa wondered why he was getting better first. He began thumbing through a book. "Ah-ha! It says that whoever last had the illness, they end up getting better first. Hm, so that means that Dreamy will be in bed for quite a while…"

He closed the book when more smurfs called. The next day, he took Clumsy's temperature, and it was normal.

"Well Clumsy, it looks like your case of the Blue Flu has run its course. You can get out of bed now," said Papa. "Finally!"

When Clumsy got out of bed, he tripped, as normal. Papa laughed and said, "You are definitely back to normal Clumsy!"

"Hey, look at me guys, I'm cured!" "I HATE show-offs…" muttered Grouchy.

Over the next few days, more smurfs got better. With Dreamy, well, he was bored.

The other smurfs sent him get well cards, but they didn't make him feel any better. All he really wanted was to get out of bed.

Four weeks later, he was FINALLY able to get out of bed. But then Papa started to feel unsmurfy…

The End?


End file.
